


Information Retrieval

by Neuronmancer



Category: Person of Interest(tv)
Genre: First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Rimming
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 02:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neuronmancer/pseuds/Neuronmancer
Summary: Young Reese& Old Finch半AU





	Information Retrieval

信息检索   
Information Retrieval

图书馆的夜晚宁静得只有哈罗德敲击键盘的声音，一道非常简单的信息检索题，是养子约翰丢给他的。大学里约翰尝试着“体验计算机的乐趣”去选修了信息检索，然而事实证明他还是去制服加害人更拿手一些，即使是这道在哈罗德看来极其简单的题目也不会。“当时是你怂恿我报信息检索的嘛，哈罗德～”下午的时候他一脸无辜的把题目甩给他就跑的没影。好吧，确实是自己失理在先(虽然他为此深表怀疑)，处理完所有工作他开始对付那道题。

唔，约翰还没有回来，是在追杰西卡吗？那个温柔善良的女孩。表面上他们是老板和大学生，但自从他将十几岁的约翰从街头捡回来并发现街头生活极大的锻炼了约翰的体术后他们就开始了拯救号码的秘密工作。解救号码虽然令人满足，但也常常使人身心俱疲。约翰值得一个好姑娘，她能抚慰他并给他甜蜜的爱情，他想，却又为这个想法胸口有些发堵，还是舍不得一起生活了几年的孩子分开吧，他告诉自己，他看着约翰在学业上的付出，为号码奋战的勇敢，以及...使用重型武器的英姿。他在想什么？他摇摇头，努力驱除脑子里奇怪的想法，已失去了格蕾丝的他是一条“老狗”了，守着号码看着约翰长大就应该满足。

也许他太过于沉浸在自己的想法中了，突然感觉耳尖有一股热气，一个轻吻接上来。

敲击键盘的声音戛然而止，图书馆里噼里啪啦响起了桌子椅子磕碰的声音，他猛然转身，刚才他脑海里的身影竟然出现在眼前。

“Mr.Reese...”他惊慌失措，这种事可不在他的头颅里的处理器的处理范围之内。但他习惯性的喊他Mr.Reese，这是对约翰的父母和约翰作为独立个体的尊重，当然也有他与人保持一定距离的习惯。

可是除了喊出约翰的姓氏他没有说出别的话语的机会，因为约翰直接用双唇堵住了他的嘴，场面一度很可笑，他受了惊吓的大睁着双眼，而约翰微闭双目，甚至带着决绝，认真的亲吻他的嘴唇。

一吻结束，约翰睁开眼睛，不安地扫了他一眼又垂下眼帘，他半跪在他身前，像他小时候做错了事一样。

“对不起...我冒犯了你...”他听见约翰说。“我成年了...是我一个人的错...”约翰停了下来，他张张嘴想说点什么，约翰却又小声地继续，“真的很抱歉，我回到图书馆就看见你的端坐的背影，脖子和耳尖...甚至都没有注意到我...我...控制不了自己...”他的头越来越低，声音越来越小。突然约翰抬起头，“但不要赶我走...”他直视他的眼睛。

他们保持着那个姿势过了许久，久到他仿佛看到约翰的眼睛里闪烁着一点泪花。他缓缓伸出手蜷起手指，用指背轻抚养子高耸的颧骨，接着将他的下颚托在手心，然后他捏住他的下颚，微笑着把他拉起来，吻上去。

这回轮到约翰惊讶的瞪着眼睛了。但年轻人很快就适应，开始加深这个吻。如果说之前的吻是温柔的带着眷恋的嘴唇之间的摩擦，那么这个吻就足够色情有侵略性了，他感觉到年轻人的急切，轻吻之后迫切的伸出舌头舔舐他的嘴唇，又进攻他的口腔，他微微的扬了扬嘴角，张嘴将年轻人的舌头放进来，不出意外，年轻人只懂得在他的嘴里胡搅蛮缠。细致的舔过唇角，他将舌头探进年轻人的口腔，扫过齿列又搔刮他敏感的上颚，年轻人不禁轻轻呻吟，两人的舌头终于缠在一起。

他的养子逐渐退出了这个吻，顺着唇角开始亲吻他的脸颊，舔他光洁的下巴，吸吮他的脖子，啃咬他的喉结，他无意识的仰起头，将最脆弱的部位暴露给年轻人。

不知何时他的领带被解下来，马甲和衬衫松开，年轻人凑到他的衣襟里，牙齿含住一边的乳头并用舌尖轻轻扫过，用手抚慰另一边，带着枪茧的手伸展开覆盖在他的胸脯，指缝夹着他的乳头，而指尖则轻轻揉捏他的胸。

他连连喘息。

清脆的一声响，他的皮带扣打开了，西裤的拉链被拉开，他的养子隔着纯棉的底裤含住他，逗弄他的欲望。年轻人做的并不算好，但想到那是约翰，他还是硬的不得了，他的手指插进约翰闪亮的黑发，轻轻的抚摸他的头皮。这种无声的鼓励使约翰更进一步，他的养子用牙齿咬着褪下他的底裤，他的欲望弹出来，打在约翰的脸上。没有嫌恶与厌弃，约翰的双眼微闭，一副痴迷的神情，并用脸颊轻轻的蹭他。接着，年轻人自上而下的将他的阴茎舔了一遍又张开嘴把他整个的含住，年轻人高热柔软的口腔如同丝绒包裹着他，他觉得自己仿佛全身都浸泡在令人舒适的温水里，约翰前前后后的摇晃着头颅，吞吐着，双手也爱抚他的囊带，他呻吟出声，最后在约翰猛烈的吮吸下，他颤抖着达到高潮。在最后的一点意识中，他瑟缩着想要退出，但后腰早已被扣住，一下子全部射进养子的嘴里。

高潮的恍惚还没过去，约翰的嘴唇又压上来，携着他自己的味道，约翰压制性的吻她，吻的他喘不过气，他知道自己的脸一定绽满潮红，他感觉自己的汗水打湿了头发，也浸透了衣衫。在他觉得自己要窒息而死时，约翰终于放开了他，他睁开眼，看到年轻人也在喘息，汗珠从黑亮的短发上滴下来。

显然年轻人不知道现在该干什么，于是他拉着他的手送到自己唇边，他握着养子的两根手指开始舔舐，年轻人心领神会的用两根手指夹住他的舌头轻轻玩弄。一边用舌头灵活的缠绕年轻人的手指，他一边挑衅的朝年轻人眨眨眼，约翰回了他一个意味深长的微笑。

他将养子的手指拽出自己的口腔，抓着他的手腕引向自己后面。养子的手指在自己的穴口打转，两根手指缓慢却轻松的推进去，第三根手指却无比艰难，疼痛使他眉头锁紧。突然体内的手指全部抽了出去，不待他反应，约翰的有力的虎口卡住他的腿弯，捉着他的膝盖，将他的大腿压到贴住他的胸膛。

他的穴口完全暴露在空气中，接着约翰的脸贴上来。比手指更柔软更滑腻的东西探进他的穴，顿了一秒他才意识到那是约翰的舌头，一股血气瞬间上涌，他的脸在燃烧，他全身都在燃烧。

啊——

他不知道自己的声音已带上哭腔，羞耻感已经让他的处理器全然宕机。而那条舌头还仿佛无所察觉的在他的体内前后抽动，上上下下的画圈，激起从下体窜过脊柱直到天灵盖的电流。他憋着气把约翰的脸从自己的下面扯下来，拉着约翰站起，自己跪下。他手不稳的解开养子的皮带，直接将他的长裤和底裤扯下来，他重重的舔上去，感觉到年轻人的颤抖，他抬眼瞄了一下，约翰紧闭双眼不能自已的样子取悦到了他。还没有舔几下，他就被抓着肩膀扶起，年轻人一边甩开自己的衣服，一边迫不及待的双手将他从他的马甲和衬衫中解脱出来，垫到图书馆的桌子上，而他则踢掉了自己的西裤。

有力的双手托举着，抱着他的腰把他放到桌子上，身下是柔软的衣物，他放松地躺下来，年轻人也随着他倾身上前，舌头舔过他的脸颊他的胸膛他的小腹他的大腿内侧...

“够了...进来...”他不能等待了。

当约翰推进的时候他不知道自己已屏住了呼吸。他的紧张被察觉，一个个细碎的吻抚慰性的落到他的眼睛上。

饱胀感与隐约的钝痛逐渐被愉悦取代，进入到一半时他竟然感觉到空虚，他的双腿盘上约翰的腰，自己往前拱了一下，一次性将剩余部分全部吞入。

约翰在他体内温柔地律动，两人的欲望被推到顶点。顶弄的越来越深重，他的意识也越来越远。约翰在吸吮他的耳垂，舌头舔进他的耳朵，低沉的呻吟灌入他的耳蜗，快感在他的体内聚集，汹涌，他不能也不想控制自己，随着约翰的抽插的动作一声一声喊出来。

他感觉自己即将攀上高峰，模模糊糊听到约翰在喊他的名字。他努力聚起注意力，“答应我，Harold...答应我。”他猛地清醒过来。约翰还很年轻，而年轻意味着冲动与贪婪，急于得到自己想要的，也意味着无限的可能，能够追求更好的。年轻美丽的约翰，自己残破的身体与灵魂如何配得上?

他不回答，努力再一次沉浸到快感中。

他感觉到体内的抽插动作停下来，耳朵也不再被挑弄。他的脸被捧住，不得不睁开眼睛，聚焦后便是年轻人溢出柔情的双眼。

"答应我，Harold。"

他回避般的闭上眼睛，努力的挺胯扭腰，催促着体内的根，他不想停下来。

"John...动一下..."

"不，你先答应我。答应我嘛。"

年轻人的身躯如雕塑般不可撼动，再也不肯在为两个人带来快乐，他不得不认真对待了，又对上那双恳求的妩媚的委屈的眼睛。

他叹了口气。

"John你还年轻..."

"你是觉得我幼稚吗？"

那双眼睛更委屈了，他又叹了口气。

"你...值得更好的...我们不适合..."

"你就是我想要的，Harold，你若不答应，这些都没有意义。"

年轻人的语气如此坚定，哈罗德感觉自己胸口堵着的一块慢慢温暖融化了。

"那杰西卡..."

哈罗德终于憋出了自己最后的一丝疑虑。而他没有得到回答。

约翰微笑着慢慢俯下身，亲昵地用自己的嘴唇摩擦他的。他们的胸膛又贴到一起，哈罗德感受到约翰的胸腔的振动，他意识到约翰在笑，这让他有些恼火，觉得自己是个狭隘的吃醋的女人。

"哦，她呀..."

约翰在他耳边轻笑着呢喃。

"她是个可爱的姑娘不是吗?"

该死的养子竟然在这种事情上调戏他，他气愤的想，不过心里的某一部分也放松下来。接着，约翰的语气认真起来。

"可是我只要你，Harold。你把我从破碎的生活中解救出来，你给了我机会给了我希望，现在我拥有的一切全部拜你所赐，我是你的，Harold，我完全属于你。你的优雅你的智慧你的善良让我倾倒，而你的忧虑你的犹豫我也都爱，因为它们都是你的一部分，我爱你的全部，爱的没办法更多。如果我用我的一切来交换，你愿意答应我吗？"

"是的，我也爱你，John，把我拿走吧，拿走我的全部。"

他听见自己这样说。

"干我。"

他没有力气说出来，只有气音冲出胸膛。

他们狠狠的吻在一起，亲吻变成撕咬，他的身下被毫不留情的顶弄操干，而他也带着全部的激情扭动着配合，收紧肌肉为两人攫取更多的快感。约翰的喘息呻吟加重，甚至变成低吼，而他的嗓子都要喊哑了。

他的阴茎夹在两人中间搏动，约翰的每一次挺胯都会给它带来愉快的摩擦，高潮要来临时他情不自禁地握住自己，随即John的手也覆上来。

他毫无意识地射了出来，约翰也射在他体内，他感受到肠道里的一阵暖流。

未来会发生什么他不能预料，但他告诉自己，偶尔放下偏执，享受这一刻就好。


End file.
